Alumit Miriam Busby
[[Alumit Miriam Busby|'Alumit Miriam Busby']] - The 7th girl and the real leader of the team. She is 23 years old, tied with the oldest girl on the team (Cure Agrumia). She is revealed to be Togarashi's biological cousin. Like Rani, she is also of Jewish Japanese background, and still worships the religion of the Jews. She was reluctant to join at first, but when she was invited to summer camp by her fellow Cures, she felt a huge connection with them, and decided to join. She fights for the love of nature, humanity, and life in general and says hi to strangers often. She has never discriminated or been prejudice against anyone despite any differences. In her civilian form, she has black hair with blonde streaks and curls and blue eyes. As Cure Allium, Her black hair grows all the way down to her back, while maintaining the blonde streaks. Her eyes turn to a wisteria color. She wears a black blouse and a black mini-skirt with midriffs. She also has red, white, green, yellow, purple, brown, blue, and orange bows on the side of her miniskirt, with a larger wisteria bow on her front waist section. She wears black battle heels similar to Cure Pepper, with a bow on the top and 2 onion ornaments hanging from the boots. Her theme color is Wisteria. Basic Info Age: 23 (24 at series end) Birthday: June 29 Height: 5'7 Favorite food: Bagels, pastrami sandwich, sushis Least favorite food: Pork, seafood Favorite subject: None Least favorite subject: Nazi history Dream: To live in peace, own farms with Togy and be a school teacher. Appearance She has black hair with blonde streaks and curls and blue eyes. In colder months, she wears a cowboy hat, a blue longsleeved shirt, white leggings and white flat shoes. In snowy weather, she wears white boots and a scarf. In summer months, she wears a cowboy hat, a blue sundress with flowers all around it under a white bra and panties, and white heels in the day, and a cowboy hat, black bra and panties, a black see-through nightgown, and black heels that go up to her thighs in the night. As Cure Allium, she has longer black hair with blonde streaks, and wisteria eyes. She wears a black blouse and a black mini-skirt with midriffs. She also has red, white, green, yellow, purple, brown, blue, and orange bows on the side of her miniskirt, with a larger wisteria bow on her front waist section. She wears black battle heels similar to Cure Pepper, with a bow on the top and 2 onion ornaments hanging from the boots. Personality Despite being a leader, she's shy in nature, and gets a little irked by their antics but she still loves her Pretty Cure mates, especially Togy. She loves nature, humanity, life and will fight tooth and nail to defend them from the Darkcastle Warriors. She often does the heart gesture whenever something good happens, or when she prepares for battle, often saying "I ward off the evil spirits within you" in the latter. When she was a child, she played in Rani's backyard in the weekends, and even goes with her to the zoo. Relationships Rani "Togarashi" Bell - Her cousin. She still plays catch with her around the backyard all while helping out with the farm. Desite worshipping different religions, they pray together. She even helps out around the farm. The rest of the Prety Cures - Her first real friends. The fake friends she had while she was a child always picked on her for being Jewish and being the most quiet in class. So when she went to Chicago and discussed about themselves in their hotel rooms, she actually felt like they wanted to be real friends with her, in fact, she was in tears while chatting with Karai and Koku and said "This is how having a real friend feels like?" Hedia Searcy - Togy's biological mother and Miriam's 2nd cousin, she took care of her when her own parents were missing. Abraham Searcy - Togy's biological father. He took care of Miriam when her own parents were absent. J.C. Hess - Neo-nazi leader in the movie. He plotted to kill her and the Pretty Cures, but she didn't feel intimidated, and she walked slowly, with open arms and hugged him, freaking him out, leading to his arrest by the Illinois state police for killing an openly gay man (Richard Moss) a week ago. Powers and Abilities Miriam uses her Windmill Flower to transform into Cure Allium, granting her powers over onions and garlic, and also the forces of light to repel evil. After Transforming, she introduces herself as "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CURE ALLIUM!" Onion Ring Disc - She tosses her Allium Ring to her enemies and after it hits them, boomerangs back to her. Allium Storm - She twirls her ring with her little finger, and then lifts it up with both hands and starts spinning furiously, creating a tornado. Then the tornado twirls towards her enemies, sending them flying. Allium Laser - She takes out her Allium Ring and holds it in front of her, then she spins it, creating a laser beam and shoots it out towards her enemies. Ultimate Healing Shower - All the Pretty cures can do it, but she can perform this herself. But it can only be used once per day so she does it only when injured in battle. Allium Photosynthesis - Equipped with the Cultivation Bracelet, Cure Allium uses the plants around the battlefield to power up. The incantation is "And now I will start the chant. Oh Lord, oh God, oh Golden-sama, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin. PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET! SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR MY CRY! IF YOU LET ME, I WILL SHINE! YES! Precure, Power Up! ALLIUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS! EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" If the entire team is powering up, she along with the rest will add "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL!" Agro Orchard Blast - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They cross their fingers, then use their weapons and cross them in the air, then they form a rainbow colored laser which charge at the enemy. The incantation is "The seeds for victory has been planted! PRECURE, AGRO ORCHARD BLAST!" Precure Cultivation Irrigation Harvestation - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They all hold the Harvest Pot and say "Yeah, Check it! Oh Harvest Pot, with your power, victory is in the bag." They then press the buttons that summon a giant woman, and then she approaches the enemy and slams it down. Category:Characters